Défoncé à l'amour, Ivre de haine
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre, sans âme, sans raison d'exister. Il aurait voulu que jamais ça n'aboutisse, et pourtant, elle, elle en a décidé autrement. Seulement voilà, elle n'en peut plus, elle aussi. Alors, ensemble, ils vont mourir. Song fic.


Les écritures de Pansy sont en_ Italique_, celle de Harry en **Gras**, et les paroles de chansons en soulignés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une journée triste, et bien en mal être. Qu'était-il devenue maintenant si ce n'était un être vide de gaieté et rempli d'amour ? Rien. Lui, n'était plus rien depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé pour un autre. Alors, comme chaque matin, il se réveillait, se préparait, et descendait déjeuner. Il était encore en retard, mais n'alla pas plus vite pour autant. Alors, comme à chaque repas, il sentit six yeux le suivre depuis le milieu de la table, alors que lui même s'asseyait au bout du festin. Malgré la grande distance qui les séparait, lui, et ses amis, il put entendre et percevoir de la déception. Cependant, il n'y fit rien. Au lieu de ça, la cloche sonna, et tout le monde sortit afin d'atteindre les cours, alors qu'il prit à peine un verre de jus d'orange. Il serait en retard, il le savait, mais ne fit rien.

Un quart d'heure après, il se leva, sous les yeux tristes d'Albus Dumbeldors. Il avait Potion. A pas très lent, il descendit les marches le menant aux cachots. Il allait devoir affronter son regard comme à chaque cours commun qu'il avait avec elle. Sans s'expliquer, une larme perla, et des sons sortit de sa bouche :

**«Je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs.»**

Alors, il s'arrêta à l'endroit même où il avait prononcé cette phrase et se tourna vers le mur. Un nom était gravé dans celui ci.

Il le caressa doucement, et atteignit la porte. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, il entra.

Severus Rogue, le maître des Potions ne lui dit rien, il se contenta de stopper ce qu'il était entrain de faire et le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse. Tous bientôt l'imitèrent. Au ralentit, presque, Harry déposa ses affaires sur son pupitre vide, seul au fond de la classe. Il s'asseyait ouvrit son cahier et recopia les instructions au tableau. Elles étaient longues, et tous, savaient pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais finit avant la sonnerie. Alors que tout le monde le regardait, au fond de la classe, on pu apercevoir qu'une seule tête était baissé sur son cahier, et écrivait sans jamais s'arrêter.

La seule tête qu'il aurait aimé voir levé...

La cloche retentit. Tous durent passé à côté de ce que cette homme était devenu, fou. La dernière personne qui passa fut celle qu'il attendait. Alors, son parfum l'enivra, comme à chaque fois. Alors, tout ses mouvements se stoppèrent. Et pendant près d'une minute, il ne bougea plus.  
La reste de la matinée ce passa ainsi, jusqu'à lors où il entra dans la grande salle, un élève le bouscula, ou plutôt, il bouscula un élève.

**«-Tu tutu... peux pas pas pas... faire att'ention? !** Hurla t-il en bégayant.»

La personne s'excusa, sans pour autant regarder ce personnage qui lui hurlait dessus.

Alors, Harry jeta son sac au milieu de la salle, et son regard croisa le regard qu'il avait tant fuit.

Il réussit à lire sur les lèvres de celle à qui appartenait le regard.

_«Sais-tu c'que j'endure ?  
Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle. Je brûle.»_

Il partit s'asseoir.

Le premier cours de l'après midi fut métamorphose, et comme tout le temps, il arriva en retard, il était dans son monde à lui, et se mit à écrire alors qu'il n'y avait rien au tableau.

Madame MacGonagale décida qu'il était tant qu'il reprenne cours de la vie, alors elle tenta de lui adresser la parole.

«-Harry, mon garçon, cesser d'écrire, et regarder mon cours je vous pris. Dit-elle chaleureusement.

Il n'y répondit pas, et continua d'écrire.

-Arrêter d'écrire Harry ! Dit-elle plus fort, alors que tout les élèves la regardait.

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains, mais il continua à écrire, sur la table. Elle lui arracha sa plume, alors il prononça les paroles :

**«Et je rêve d'un courant d'air  
D'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer.»**

Les yeux grands ouverts, d'un coup, il attrapa son sac et s'enfuit en courant presque. Madame MacGonagal était stupéfaite. Elle le regardait s'enfuir au loin avec un regard peiner.

Il marchait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et soudain il s'arrêta, et s'assit brutalement dos au mur, ferma les yeux, sans savoir que de l'autre côté, un personne avait fait de même.

Il remarqua le silence qu'il y avait, un silence à en faire mal aux tympans...

_**«D'un silence radio  
D'un océan solaire  
Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme.»**_

Chuchota t-il à moitié, tandis que derrière, la même chose se passait.

Il resta le reste de l'après midi, jonchant au sol, sans un autre regard de la part des élèves qu'un regard de pitié. Même auprès des Serpentards.

Alors que lui était resté à la même place la certaine personne se leva à l'entente de la cloche, et parti en cours de littérature moldu, une nouvelle option dont personne ne savait qu'elle pratiquait.

«Miss, dit la professeur en désignant La personne, veuillez nous réciter vos vers.»

_«Je t'ai perdu  
Depuis je n'm'aime plus  
Depuis j'en suis sûr  
Je peux fermer la blessure.»_

Le soir venu, après le dîner, où, ni Harry, ni la fille n'avait assisté, tous dormait à point fermé, alors que comme d'habitude, Harry ne dormait pas, comme une certaine fille, dans son dortoir.

Ils pensaient. A leur passé surtout.

Une larmes, puis deux, et enfin une multitude de perles salés.

**«Je te vends mon âme  
Fais de moi ce que tu veux  
En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.»**

Chuchota Harry en pensant à une certaine femme.

_«Je te vends mon âme  
Prends ma vie et mon paysage  
En échange je veux voler ton visage.»_

Chuchota cette certaine femme en pensant à Harry.

Le lendemain matin, le vent glacé réveilla Harry, il pleuvait dehors. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de celui ci, sans pour autant l'illuminer.

Il sortit vite, une fois habillé bien sûr et lavé. Il se mit en plein centre de la cours, et attendit. Lui même ne savait pas quoi, mais en attendant, tous le regardait en passant...

Plus tard...  
Toujours au même endroit, ses yeux fixait le vide.

Soudain, il sursauta au contacte d'une main qui s'était posé sur son épaule.

Il se retourna, c'était son ancienne meilleure amie...

**«Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme  
Mon identité, ma vénus fatale  
A l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal  
Je l'ai mis de coté, je serai sage,  
Et je rêve de former un arc  
En chair et en osmose avec la Terre  
Plus de larmes synthèse,  
Seulement du vrai et du cher  
Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire.»**

Dit-il comme si il suppliait cette fille de faire quelque chose.

-Je ne peux rien faire Harry excuse moi. Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Alors, sans prévenir gare, il s'enfuit à toute jambe courant sans savoir où aller. Il disparu au delà du château, dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait... Où était-il ?  
Du côté des élèves, aucun ne paniquait, après tout, Harry Potter reviendrait, ce disaient-ils.

Alors que du côté des professeur, tous s'agitait, car, bien malgré le fait que celui ci disparaisse de temps à autre, ils le retrouvait d'habitude près du lac, et cette fois ci, il n'y était pas.

«-Albus, qu'allait vous faire? Demanda Minerva.

-Monsieur, c'est un véritable scandale ! Continuait Bibine.

-Et dire que les élèves ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! Hurlait Lupin.

-Silence ! Cria soudain le directeur. Bien, mes chers collèges, je vous suggère de rejoindre vos cours, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si Harry n'a pas réapparut d'ici ce soir, nous verrons de ce qu'il en advient. Bonne journée. Conclut-il.»

Finalement, tout les élèves rejoignirent leurs classes respectives, tous... Ou presque.  
Au troisième étage, un fille déambulait dans les couloirs vides interdits, laissant sur son passage des traces d'un liquide blanc en forme de cercle. Des larmes ?

En se rapprochant, on pouvait entendre des murmures...

_«Je t'ai perdu  
Depuis je n'm'aime plus  
Depuis j'en suis sûr  
Je peux fermer la blessure.»_

Bientôt fut le soir, et, alors que tout le monde mangeait et que le directeur fixait la porte de façon constante, cette même fille se leva, devant les yeux de tous, et alla rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

_«-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je sais où Harry Potter se cache, me permettriez vous d'y aller, afin de savoir si il va bien?_ Interrogea t-elle.  
Albus Dumbeldors avait en réalité attendu toute la journée qu'elle lui parle de ce qu'elle savait, où qu'elle lui prit d'y aller, alors, avec une malice dans ces yeux, il répondit:

-Très chère, j'ai attendu la journée pour que vous veniez me parler, alors maintenant, je vous prierez d'y aller, et de me le ramener.

_-Merci professeur._»

Alors, devant les yeux de tous, elle couru aussi vite que ses chaussures à petits talons purent.

Elle traversa le couloir, descendit les escaliers, couru dans l'herbes mouillés, et tomba à moitié dans l'eau du lac gelé en chantant :

_«Je te vends mon âme  
Fais de moi ce que tu veux  
En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.»_

En même tant, quelqu'un était assit, en plein dans les feuilles mortes, les fourmis lui picotaient ses pieds dénudés, et la pluie battait contre son cerveau déconnecté, lui aussi chantait :

**«Je te vends mon âme  
Prends ma vie et mon paysage  
En échange je veux voler ton visage.»**

Elle continuait de courir, vers ce qui sembla la forêt interdite, alors que ses jambes écorchés lui priait d'arrêter, que ses pieds nues lui priait de se stopper et que ses cheveux emmêlés lui fouettait le visage.

_«Je te vends mon âme  
Fais de moi ce que tu veux  
En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.»_

Il continuait de souffrir, malgré son cerveau qui lui disait d'arrêter, ses pensés qui lui contait que c'était terminé et ses yeux qui brûlaient de la pluies acides qui se déversait.

**«Je te vends mon âme  
Prends ma vie et mon paysage  
En échange je veux voler ton visage.»**

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée au but. Elle le voyait, en face d'elle, lui aussi la voyait en face de lui.

Elle commença...

_«Je te vends mon âme.»_

Il la suivit :

_**« Fais de moi ce que tu veux  
En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux.**_

_**Je te vends mon âme  
Prends ma vie et mon paysage  
En échange je veux voler ton visage.»**_

Elle avait sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et lui sa main gauche sur sa joue droite.

_-Harry..._

**-Pansy...**

Chuchotèrent-ils en même tant.

Finalement, ils restèrent ainsi, sous la pluie glaciale et les quelques flocons qui commençait à tomber, ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la mort le leur soit enlevé.


End file.
